


Сон

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Аврора решает поделиться воспоминаниями о сне, что она видела.





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Очень вдохновилась этой парой. Не могла не написать такое легкое продолжение их истории. А еще мне очень не хватило нормального поцелуя в фильме. Поэтому я сделала его сама *_*
> 
> псс, псс!  
> у меня есть тамблер *_* не могу сказать, что там сильно весело и активно, но заходите - вдруг вам что-нибудь понравится - https://orange-unicorn-of-freedom.tumblr.com

Лето в Марии – иногда кажется, будто оно длится вечно. Но потом приходит Зима и превращает сказочную страну в снежное царство из мягкого снега, щипающего мороза и долгих вечеров у камина. Но Зима еще не наступила и Лето мудро правит балом погоды в Марии. Ласковые лучи солнца достигают даже самых далеких и темных мест объединенного королевства. Легкий ветерок ласкает своим прикосновением зеленые листья деревьев, яркие лепестки всевозможных цветов, подгоняет веселых фей. Переполненный аромат трав и цветов, он проносится сквозь волосы Авроры, заставляя их трепетать, он переполняет их запахами Марии. 

Зарываясь лицом в кудри Авроры, Малефисента дышит воздухом Марии. Её глазами цвета неба она осматривает и заново видит свою Марию, воскрешая образы из детства. Она вновь становится беззаботной девочкой, для которой Мариa – родной и единственный дом, а не вечное болезненное напоминание о потерянной части себя. 

Но все невзгоды позади. Мариа цветет и пахнет, королевство процветает и славится, люди спокойны и марийцы счастливы. Они радуются за своих правительниц, которым не нужен трон, чтобы заботиться о крае, который дорог им всем сердцем. Обитатели волшебной земли тайком наблюдают за своими королевами, что посреди поляны, на вершине холма, смотрели в чистое небо, подставляя лицо ласкам Солнца. Они сидели, обнявшись. Тут звонкий, как маленькие колокольчики, голос Авроры оборвал тишину поляны. 

\- Знаешь, когда я спала под действием проклятья, мне снился очень хороший сон. 

Малефисента немного сжала свои объятия, вспоминая эти ужасные часы терзаний и сожалений. Она ощущала острую вину за содеянное, хотя Аврора уже давно простила её. Боясь услышать ответ, волшебница все же спросила:

\- И о чем он был?

\- О тебе, – тут же ответила девушка, устремляя взгляд в небо. - Обо мне. О нас, – заканчивая, она опускает голову и смотрит в глаза женщине напротив. В её взгляде серьезность и вызов, не совсем привычные для этого вечно улыбающегося личика. 

\- Что там с нами происходило? 

\- Мы летали. Парили между облаков. Обгоняли ветер. Пытались достичь Солнца. Это было прекрасно, – Аврора будто бы видит перед собой пушистые облака и чистые лучи Солнца. 

\- Ох, бестия…- тихо шепчет колдунья, не отрывая глаз от лица девушки. 

\- Мы летели все ближе и ближе к Солнцу. Оно было таким ярким и таким теплым. И таким нежным. Казалось, будто оно поцеловало своим лучиком мой лоб. Мне было так приятно, что я невольно зажмурилась… А когда открыла глаза, то увидела Тебя, – по резко выраженным скулам женщины текли слезы, стекая по впалым щекам, достигали подбородка. Любовь и нежность к этой бестии, скопившиеся внутри, прорвались наружу неудержимым потоком. 

Девушка замолчала, наблюдая за ней. Её лицо выражало понимание и ответную нежность по отношению к фее. Она слегка сжала ладони на плечах любимой, напоминая о своем присутствии. Затем она нежно коснулась губами влажных дорожек. Легкими, нежными поцелуями она собирала соленые слезы, заменяя их своей любовью и доверием. Наконец, губы находят чужие губы и сливаются в глубоком поцелуе. Каждое движение губ – признание в любви. Передача инициативы – символ доверия. Тихие стоны – сдерживаемая страсть. Нежелание прерываться – нерастраченная нежность. 

Когда они прерывают поцелуй, губы Авроры становятся такими же ярко красными, как и губы Малефисенты. Фею же выдает огонь в - и без того ярких - глазах. Она нежно улыбается. Поднимаясь, целует девушку в лоб, держа её ладони в своих. Страсть в её глазах сменяется азартом и нетерпением. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, она лукаво произносит:

\- Ну что, полетаем, бестия?


End file.
